Elena Martinez
Elena Martinez is a contender in season one of TheWordyBirdy's fanfic Glee: The Next. Background When Elena was being born her mother died. So grew up with her father and her older brother Jake. Elena grew up around boys and became a tomboy. Elementary is when she started to get teased for being such a tomboy, she hated it. It got really bad to where she would cry so hard to get sent to the princples office to be sent home. Her dad found out and removed her from school, and home schooled her. She asked to go back to school when she hit the sixth grade, but she was going to dress all girly. The bully countinued because she was deveolping as fast as the other girls. That got bad to where she started cutting. Before heading to high school Elena was tired of everything she decided it was time to stand up. When she entered 9th grade and girl tried to call her out, but elena wasnt having it anymore she literally thore the other girl apart. The bully stopped and her depression stop. Before auditioning for the glee project her brother jake was hit by car and was killed. He was the one that always influenced her to become a singer/ actor. She hopes to make it big one day. Personality She is very outspoken young women. She is completely honest and doesnt hold anything back. She can come off as mean but that is not her intention. She is kind hearted, and care for other and cares what others think. She is very optomistic and very happy go lucky. When she gets upsets she likes being by herself..she doesnt like anyone seeing her upset. She is friendly. Trivia Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Category:Season One Cast Category:Cast